You'll See
by restless-soul63
Summary: She's the girl that was always being teased, mocked and made fun of by him... now she's back and fickle fate seems to have thrown them back together again. Now façades of the past are about to be broken, Will love help or get in the way?
1. Default Chapter

**Editing Done:8/9/05**

**Author's note:** **REVISED!** This is my first ficcy here in FFN and due to my overly screwy writing I finally got the sense to revise it or I'd die of embarrassment…**THANKS FOR SUPPORTING THIS YOU GUYS! And PLEASE REVIEW!**

I changed the summary…it works better this way…

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything...though I wish I do. It's a pity really...T.T **

* * *

Summary:** _She's the girl that was always being teased, mocked and made fun of by him... now she's back and fickle fate seems to have thrown them back together again. Now façades of the past are about to be broken, Will love help or get in the way?_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE------------"I'm back"**

"Back home at last…" she smiled seeing Japanese signs all over the airport…

The auburn-haired teen searched for the exit and headed towards it…no need for delay in going back to Tomoeda.

"I'm back and they'll see..." The girl whispered while walking through the doors of the airport she walked to a black limo and got in as the driver greeted her and the car sped off.

* * *

-----**flashback**----- 

_She was passing by the lockers on her way to the school gates while reading a letter given by one of her few friends in school when she bumped into something hard yet in a way soft(is that possible?) well it was more like someone and she fell flat on her behind._

_She looked up only to see the sneering face of the person she loathed most in school, the one that made her life hell, the one and only Syaoran Li._

_"Well, well, well if it isn't the little Pristine Prig Princess herself…and here I was thinking you were already well on your way to hell, a surprise to see your still here." he said smirking_

_I glared at him thinking 'It is my last day going to this penitentiary anyway so why not make the most of it right?'_

_"Don't hurt yourself too much…thinking isn't made for you but if you must know my trip is not until later this evening Mr.-I'm-such-a-bastard and I can say the same thing for you actually… because from what I've gathered, isn't hell your homeland?" I said standing up and smiling at him._

_I knew by the look on his face that he was taken aback because usually I just go my way like nothing happened._

_He ignored it and smirked saying "Just for the record I'm gonna wish you a nice trip, hoping you'll never come back cause I am surely not gonna miss you."_

_I walked towards the door then stopped when I reached it I turned around and said to him._

_"Don't kill yourself too much from dreaming of me…glad you'll miss me and I'll be back just for you. You'll see…"I blew him a kiss and went my way laughing at the way his face turned red…form what…hmmm…debatable…_

-----**end of flashback**-----

* * *

She looked out her window like in a trance and then blinked noticing that they were entering Tomoeda. 

"Of all the random memories to remember." She hissed quietly albeit she got the feeling it wasn't random at all…and as whatever is out there will have it, it won't be random at all.

The limo finally stopped in front of a huge mansion, the driver opened the door and the girl stepped out.

She looked around and whispered "I am truly back..."

She then proceeded into her well-missed childhood home.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and please, please **REVIEW!**

As you already know…this has been REVISED though nothing major has been changed…I think...Just let me know what you think **IN YOUR REVIEW!**

**Love you people!**

_A. Lee_


	2. little girl

**Editing Done: 8/8/05**

**REVISED!** The author's notes and thank you list are in the bottom of this page and the summary is new too! It works better this way.

**

* * *

****Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! I'm just an amateur writer...

* * *

**Summary:** _She's the girl that was always being teased, mocked and made fun of by him... now she's back and fickle fate seems to have thrown them back together again. Now façades of the past are about to be broken, Will love help or get in the way?_

* * *

**Chapter Two-------------Meeting Old Friends**

"So how are you dear?" said Fujitaka as he hugged his daughter and sat down on his chair. He smiled seeing that his little girl has grown to a beautiful and charming young lady.

"I'm fine daddy, I missed you so much! Something seems to be missing…oh! By the way where is onii-chan?" Sakura said as she leaned comfortably on the couch.

"His at work right now but you will see him later during dinner. He's been busy lately and oh before I forget you'll register for school tomorrow.

"Yeah class...um can I go out and maybe have a look around then I'll go meet Tomoyo." She said happily

"Yes you can Sakura, tell her to come and visit some time." (A/N: The Fujitaka we all know and love his so nice!)

She nodded, stood up and left waving a little wave to her dad.

**

* * *

**

**Sakura's POV**

'What's taking Tomoyo so long? She's supposed to be here by now and she's not one to be late... oh well at least I had a good look around' sigh

I looked at my surroundings, I was in Tomoeda Park and many people were also around enjoying themselves; I saw that children were playing happily in a nearby playground while their parents watch and talk about their children with smiling faces in nearby benches.

People here are really good-natured they are so friendly. No wonder the place is so nice to live in. I can't believe I left all this! I couldn't even remember why exactly…

"Sakura!" I heard someone calling me so I looked up to see my friend coming up to me.

-The two best friends hugged each other and sat on the bench talking animatedly-

"Hey how about we go to the ice-cream shop down the street? You know the one we used to go to when we were bored out of our minds." Tomoyo said excitedly

"It still exists? Sure I missed that place so much!" I exclaimed standing up and we both walked to the ice-cream shop and found seats near the window.

We were talking about good times we spent here when some people from the booth opposite ours caught my attention and what more is that they looked real familiar.

Just then one of the girls turned my way and she smiled she whispered something to a girl with glasses that was sitting beside her. They both looked up, I turned to Tomoyo and I saw that she was waving at them!

The girls stood up and went to our table as they got nearer I recognized them and before I knew it I was hugging them, squealing in delight.

"Rika! Naoko! I missed you both so much! Where's Chiharu? Is she and Yamazaki together now? How did it happen? How come Tomoyo never told me? I missed you guys so much!" I said and all in one breathe too. I mean that would be your reaction too when you haven't seen your closest friends for like what? 4-5 years?

They sat with us and we continued to talk.

"Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun are together and as a matter of fact they just got back from spending their vacation together and as for how it happened…." Rika trailed off looking at Tomoyo.

"It'd be better if Chi-chan and Ya-kun told you…you'd probably enjoy it more anyway. We'd be meeting up with them one of these days anyway." Tomoyo smiled

"So how have you been and by the way you look gorgeous!" Naoko said interjecting and I laughed

"I've been great, thanks but it's good to finally be back here. I've met a lot of nice people their but I still got homesick. Just isn't the same…"

Our talk went on and on for hours that it was time to say goodbye before we knew it and they left. We all decided that we'll see each other tomorrow to register for class then hang out after.

Tomoyo and I went our separate ways and I headed for home, walking…I, for some reason wanted to walk around just to feel Tomoeda again and to the scenic route…a very long but safe way home.

* * *

Unfortunately not long when I did the rain started to fall so I ran to a nearby shelter.

"Wasn't expecting rain...sunny a while ago...gonna be late for dinner…first time back…argh…"I muttered, just then a voice spoke from behind me. I hadn't notice there was someone else in the shelter.

"Hi! Don't you just hate it when it rains so suddenly?"

I turned around to see a little girl, around 6 years old with beautiful shiny brown-black hair and chocolate brown eyes that looked maroon at odd angles, smiling at me

"What are you doing out all alone and it's already a little late for you to play right?" I asked her while smiling kindly…cute girl and kind of reminds me of someone…

"Oh I'm not alone…I came with my uncle to a carnival nearby with his whiny girlfriend that didn't like me at all so I decided I'd rather go home than let her ruin my day."

"Where's your uncle? He's supposed to be taking care of you and why would you decide to go home all by yourself?" strange…for a six year old she seems mature for her age.

"He's with that whiny girl, he promised me to go to the carnival but he brought the girl and she didn't want to go on rides, saying it'll ruin her hair and she yelled at me while my uncle was gone buying us drinks so I left." she said, I wondered how a little girl could be so smart.

"Do you know how to get home? They must be very worried about you."

"Yes…well kind of but I think I took the wrong street somewhere so maybe I kind of umm... I'm lost." she answered and she looked a little scared

I sigh my conscience would never let me leave this kid alone here, not that it was anywhere in my thoughts to leave her.

"How about I bring you home when the rain stops? By the way, what's your name?"

"Really you'll help me? You are so nice! My name is Alana by the way" she said happily. A/n: if you don't like the name sorry can't think of any...

"I'm Sakura" I said as I took the little girl's outstretched hand, she was smiling and not only that but once again she kind of reminds me of someone...wonder who it is...

"Hey the rain is stopping!" Alana cried out happily and ran to the streets when she tripped and got wet by a puddle nearby…yet she was laughing

I walked to her "Come on get up, this is like _deja vu_...when I was young this has happened too…I think… good thing I was with a friend..." I told her.

"So where to?" she pointed at a street and rambled an address.

I took her hand and we walked down the street together.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** I'm happy that people actually reviewed and I'm sorry about the short chapter so I promise to make the chapters longer in the future. Also forgive me for any grammar errors...I'm just human after all! Not perfect in any way (shakes head) I know it wasn't that exciting but please bear with me its just starting... Again please REVIEW in the end...:D

**

* * *

**

**Thank You List**

These people are my very first reviewers and I LOVE THEM ALL TO DEATH! Wonder if they're still there….

**Ghoulee, Ice Itako, aznyugiangel, babymar-mar, Star Cherry, dunkmoonX, fruitz-kandi, Lavenda, kerlihc, Kawaii-Autumn, D-3-L-3-T-3-D, Jade-Rain-Star, lilli-lil, lilcb, ****myREEN n' RAAYneer, sapphirecrystal, mavl-77, Magiabruxa, moondocc**

**

* * *

**

**I'D LOVE IT IF ALL OF YOU REVIEWED!** I'd be very, very happy and please let me know if you like the revisions….

**See you next time!**

_A. Lee_


	3. We Meet Again

**Editing Done:8/9/05**

_REVISED:_ Original A/N, still there…also the TY List…I've changed the summary as I've stated in the other chapters…

**

* * *

****Authors Notes:** Hey you all! Hope you enjoy this chapter and please REVIEW! Okay thanks...and I'm really sorry this came out late though I said it MIGHT come out the first week but I was really busy with our academy days in school. Please, please REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

****Thank You List**

_kawaii-syaoran713, Kaoni-Chan, maru, angelicmayuka, animemistress419, lil-cb, Kari Hiiragizawa, moondocc, Shannon, cherry sk8er, miko no tsuki, dunkmoonX, heyy, Silver Wolf Gurl, Kuroi Kitty, sapphirecrystal, lilli-lil_

**

* * *

****Disclaimer:** I don't own anything...**

* * *

****Summary:** She's the girl that was always being teased, mocked and made fun of by him... now she's back and fickle fate seems to have thrown them back together again. Now façades of the past are about to be broken, Will love help or get in the way?**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three--------"We Meet Again"**

"This is getting annoying..." I muttered as the image kept replaying itself in my mind. 'Where have I seen her before? She looks really familiar though...'

-----_**flashback**_-----

_I was sitting in the cozy living room of the girl's house when she came out smiling happily._

_The rain had completely stopped when we left the shade so I was a little drenched and so when we got to her house she insisted I stayed for a little to meet her mother._

_"I want you to meet my mother she's coming down right now." just after she said that a woman came down from the stairs and Alana went to her and we all sat down._

_"Thank you so much for bringing her back we were all worried sick about her." she said_

_"It's quite alright" I said smiling ' she looks really familiar...'_

_"You know you look really familiar, have we met before?"_

_"I'm not sure Mrs…" I trailed off I didn't even know the woman's name and I was sitting in her living room!_

_"Oh how rude of me it's Mrs. Lang"_

_"I'm Sakura." as I said that I saw some kind of recognition in her eyes_

_"By any chance are you Sakura Kinomoto?" she asked politely_

_"I am but how do you know me? You look familiar but I can't seem to put my finger on whom you are and where I met you..."_

_"Oh we've meet before several years back...she started to say when my phone rang it was a message from my brother telling me to come home._

_I looked at the clock then I saw it was very late_

_How very brother-ish of him to call because it's late but not because it was raining and I could've been out anywhere soaked…I thought wryly_

_"I really have to go my brother's looking for me and his gonna be mad if I didn't go home now."_

_"I understand, I hope I'd see you again some time?"_

_A door slammed from somewhere in the entrance on the right of the living room and shouting could be heard._

_We stopped talking and waited as the voices came nearer._

_"It is not my fault the brat left! It was her choice; the brat just wants to get attention! a voice yelled…female screeching…hmmm_

_"Don't even dare yell at me cause I'm not taking it, if anything happens to her you are really gonna be sorry!" another voice yelled angrily…male no doubt_

_"That brat ruins everything and like I said it was not my fault! SHE LEFT! The first voice screeched_

_"Well she wouldn't have if you left her alone!"_

_"I'm tired just leave already!" the door slammed again and the knob to the living room turned_

_"I'm really sorry about that. That must be..." Mrs. Lang started_

_Why was it suddenly so cold? I looked around faintly…_

_The door opened and..._

_"Uncle!" Alana shouted_

_I saw a mass of chestnut colored hair and then I fainted..._

-----_**end of flashback**_-----

I sighed "Who would have thought I'd faint then wake up in my bed the next..."

'Who was that anyway?' a wonder…

My bedroom door opened and then a little girl entered…she came and hugged me.

"Hi auntie how are you feeling?" she said

"I'm fine Miku I was just exhausted..." (A/N: Miku is Touya's daughter...)

"Auntie Tomoyo called she said she will meet you at your school for the registration." she said smiling

"Oh ok, what time is it?"

"10:50 am"

"Hoeeeee, I slept in" I exclaimed and hurried to change then went for the door I turned to my niece who was giggling.

"Miku do you know who brought me here yesterday?" she just kept on giggling

"Dad went to pick you up when he got a call but I think he argued with whoever it was..." I shook my head and she looked thoughtful

"Goodbye Miku see ya later tell them I went with Tomoyo." I said as I closed the door.

I was walking near the park on the way to the University still thinking who was the one who brought me home, Touya? But something's not right... I was so occupied and didn't see the puddle and slipped

"Ahhhhhhhh" I was sure that I was about to fall when someone caught me.

"Huh?" I opened my eyes and saw the most beautiful eyes, amber orbs, staring back at me then a thought struck me and I was shocked and exclaimed "Hoeeeee" bad move. The guy that was holding me dropped me probably surprised too and I fell in the puddle.

"I'm sorry I dropped you" he said and I looked at the extended arm in front of me and took it.

"Ah ummmm" 'I was stuttering how could that happen! I don't stutter. Get a hold of yourself' I thought indignantly

"I'm alright sorry you got splashed with the water..." I said apologizing and winced…pathetic

"Nah its okay have I met you before?" he asked then gave me a funny look then it hit me I was now wet!

"Great now I have to get home..." I muttered 'This is so embarrassing...'

"Well now that I'm well...wet I have to go home...err...thanks for trying to help out" I smiled

"Can I give you a ride home?" he asked

"No its okay your car will get dirty." I said 'He's pretty sweet and charming'

"Okay if you say so..." then he offered his hand again I gladly took it smiling and he introduced himself

"I'm Li Syaoran it's a pleasure meeting you." my smile faded and I hastily took my hand back.

He looked at me with questioning eyes.

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura, we meet again" I saw his expressions changing

I can't believe I thought this idiot was cute. He was still letting it sink in then he recovered.

"You're Sakura?" he said as if I was telling him the most incredulous thing in the world.

_

* * *

_

**Revised**…capitalizations and all…Thank you all! REVIEW!PLEASE!

**See you k?**

_A. Lee_


	4. Revelations and A Stolen Kiss

**

* * *

**

**Editing Done: 8/9/05…REVISED**! A/N still there with the TY List…

**

* * *

**

**Authors Notes:** Hello to all! I'm back I know it's been a while and I am sorry but here's the chapter you've all been waiting for I hope! To tell you honestly I was just enjoying my vacation and being lazy...XD Well here it is and hope you enjoy and please REVIEW or you can even flame me if you like just let me know what you think and make a girl happy for her upcoming b-day! I've been boring you way toooo long!

**

* * *

**

**Thank You List**

**Sofia-** Well here it is and thanks for the email! I'm glad you like this fic keep on reading!

**Cherry sk8er-** Thanks for the review it's greatly appreciated.

**CyberG121-** Thanks for the review and hope you like this chapter.

**Star Fighter Heart**- Hey, keep on reading and I'd love your to read your fic when I have some free time!

**Babybluestarangel**- Please don't choke I still need to know what you think!XD The update is here!mwahahahaha

**Silver Wolf Gurl**- Yeah he's just too dense but we all love him anyways! XD

**Amber**- Thank you! I hope you like this.

**Lilchibi-person**- Thank You! What's your penname? I'm sorry my memory is not so good this days.

**Muyka Katsumi**- Thank you and about your request they will sooner or later but better sooner ne? I'll find a way to grant it I'm sure everyone would love that.

**sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE**- Thanks yous o much! I'm so happy you like the fic.

**Avelyn Lauren**- I hope you'll find this interesting and thanks for the review.

**kari**- Thank you so much! xx

**Nebula Moon**- I'm sooooo happy you feel that way and i hope you'll update 'The House of Li' too coz i love that fic! Thank you

**miko no tsuki**- Thank you for the review! xx

**animeSweetDream (MX)-** Thank you so much for the review. xx

**lilli-lil-** Thank you, thank you, thank you! xx

**lil-cb**- Thank you! xx I really appreciate your reviews.

**lilvietdevilgrl-** Yes the update is here and thank you!

_Thank you to all of you and hope you all enjoy XD_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Disclaimer: As usual I really don't own anything..._**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** _She's the girl that was always being teased, mocked and made fun of by him... now she's back and fickle fate seems to have thrown them back together again. Now façades of the past are about to be broken, Will love help or get in the way?_

* * *

**-Last Chapter of You'll See- (you might have forgotten XD)**

_"Can I give you a ride home?" he asked_

_"No its okay your car will get dirty." I said 'He's pretty sweet and charming'_

_"Okay if you say so..." then he offered his hand again I gladly took it smiling and he introduced himself_

_"I'm Li Syaoran it's a pleasure meeting you." my smile faded and I hastily took my hand back._

_He looked at me with questioning eyes._

_"I'm Kinomoto Sakura, we meet again" I saw his expressions changing_

_I can't believe I thought this idiot was cute. He was still letting it sink in then he recovered._

_"You're Sakura?" he said as if I was telling him the most incredulous thing in the world._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four----------" Revelations"**

"You're really Sakura?" he said getting over shock and trying to keep his cool.

"So you do remember me...miss me Li?" I said sarcastically. Oh the never to ask again!

"Actually I have...you certainly have changed..." He said looking me over... ugh I hate that!

I glared at him I didn't expect that answer but with Li Syaoran nothing really is predictable except that he's a jerk!

I turned around and started to walk home.

Thought he'd leave me alone but guess I was wrong as he continued to walk beside me people were looking at us like we were crazy...oh yeah we are wet! So what?

How could a great day turn so lousy? Why do I even ask? The answer is right beside me…unfortunately…

"Where are you headed?" he asked casually

"You know you really are an idiot!" I stopped and turned to face him

"Can you leave me alone? I'm wet and I have to get home!" I started walking again but he kept on following. What is wrong with the guy? He's become retarded or what?

"I will leave you alone but first come to lunch with me." he said grinning

"Right that will happen. You wish!" I was getting really irritated and I didn't even notice that I've walked long enough 'til I was already at the gates.

Oh finally! I can get away from this moron.

I was about to step towards the gates when he grabbed my arm.

"So will you go out with me?" using his oh so beautiful voice that must have brought girls to their knees.

Like that'll happen.

"Listen Li and listen good...No I will not go out with you, I really thought you had some brain in that head of yours but I guess there isn't because the very idea is quite revolting…for the both of us if I remember correctly the last time we met and just so you know I do so do us both a favor and get away from me!" I screamed the last part and went into the house. (Through the gates of course...)

**------lSyaoran's POVl------**

I looked at her as she went inside. I'll have her...never thought Sakura would turn out like that...so pretty not that she wasn't before.(A/N:hint...like I said she wasn't that bad!)

I walked back to my car when it dawned on me I'm wet. "Oh damn!" Just then my phone rang.

Oh great it was Eriol. Darn I was supposed to meet him at the university.

**-----+phone conversation+-----**

_"Syaoran where are you! I've been waiting here for ages..."Eriol said but was cut off by Syaoran_

_"Sorry busy bout something that I forgot! But guess whose back?"_

_"How bout giving a clue man, so many people are coming in and out of Tomoeda you know." Eriol stated not really interested._

_"We know her and..." I didn't get to finish...should've known that he'd know._

_"Sakura Kinomoto right? Your ultimate crush that you crushed." (A/N: wow! a revelation!)_

_"How did you know? Oh and I'll meet you later. I'm soaked."_

_"Sources, you know me...sure later. The sun's shining and you're soaked?"_

_"Don't ask, later man." and I hit the stop/end button._

**-----+end conversation+-----**

I got in my car and drove home.

"Xiao Lang why are you drenched?" I looked to were the question came from.

Great! Just great from my sister, Meilin Lang, she's still alittle ticked off with the Alana thing…

There was something different about her though...she's up to something she should not be home at this time. (A/N: Yeah, yeah I know...she's Mrs. Lang I mean come on you must have known...So cliche...She's his sis in this story ok? She was adopted when her parents died and she's a few years older than him.)

"An accident, why are you home?" I asked her

"Why, this is my house too you know." she said smugly...typical Meilin

"I'm changing then I'll meet up with Eriol. Where's Alana?"

"She's with a friend... can you pick her up after?"

"Sure, I'll just change." I left then on my way out she shouted

"She's at the Kinomoto's" I stopped. Well this really is my lucky day.

I called Eriol to register me because I had things to do. He didn't believe me but he did it anyway while I proceeded to the Kinomoto household.

**-----l Sakura's P.O.V.l------**

"Oh damn him..." I muttered as i went inside the house. I noticed that there was laughter in the living room weird, no one's supposed to be home. I went in and was surprised to see my niece with another little girl when Miku stood up and dragged me to where her friend was.

"Auntie your back! Meet my friend..." the girl smiled and I noticed it was Alana!

"Miku! She's your aunt? cool!" then she giggled

Miku turned to her confused but still smiling "You now each other! That's great! And she jumped around.

I laughed they were so cute..."You two continue playing while I change" as I was walking up the stairs I heard them ask why I was soaked..."Puddle!" and they laughed

I changed into a cute a cute 3/4 sleeve pink top and a white skirt...

My phone vibrated it was Tomoyo! I totally forgot but being her she must have had some idea and said that she registered me and was coming over. Everything was going great and smiling, I went downstairs.

"So what are you two up to now?" I asked the two girls

"Well we were thinking of going to the beach or something since vacation will be over in a week..." Miku started

"...but we don't know who'll take us I mean mum will be busy and so will be Miku's parents." Alana finished

The two looked sad so how bout if I take them I mean Tomoyo would surely agree...

"What if me and Tomoyo would take you? All you have to do is asked for your mum's permission." I said grinning

Miku's face lit up and faced Alana "Auntie Tomoyo is as cool as Auntie Sakura you'll love her!" They both squealed and jumped up and down then hugged me.

"Thank you so much!" They both said then Tomoyo came in she just arrived.

"What is this I here about a beach? If were going then we better start planning now!" she sounded excited and I saw that glint in her eyes...Oh no!

"Then I get to make you clothes! kawaiiiiiiii! ohohohoho"

The doorbell rang then again and again. Why is nobody answering? I stood up to open the door.

"Who could it be?" I said out loud

"Oh it must be my uncle he's coming to pick me up! I'll ask him to come too!" Alana exclaimed

Then they all followed to the door... I opened it to see the face of the one and only...you guessed it...Li Syaoran.

"You must have the wrong house" I said evenly

"Oh no I came for my niece Sak" He smirked. Oh the nerve of the guy!

"It's Kinomoto to you Li" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"You two know each other?" the children asked...I turned to them, I saw Tomoyo trying to suppress a giggle...and started but was cut off.

"Yes we know each other..."I started

".. she was my girlfriend." Syaoran said and I gaped at him. What a liar!

"What! That's ridiculous!" I said as I glared at him

"Don't listen to him that is not true!" I said as calmly as possible. How dare him!

"Oh but it is..." He said grinning

"Uncle stop teasing her!" Alana exclaimed

Syaoran turned to her saying " But what I said was true, well we have to go now your mum is waiting." He said seriously but you could see the mirth in his eyes.

"Liar!" I said Oh how I hate the guy!

"Well bye Miku! See ya! Bye aunties!" (A/N:Was that right?)

"Yeah bye Sak!" I glared at him

He turned around Alana was in front of him and started walking but then he faced me again and kissed me! Then he pulled away and took a giggling Alana as fast as he can to his car and drove away.

I could feel the heat on my face I wasn't flushed by embarrassment though…I was angry! I turned around to see both Tomoyo and Miku giggling.

"How I hate him!" I screamed

"Ummmm auntie is it true?"

"NO!"

**--------------------END CHAPTER----------------------**

_

* * *

_

**notes...**

_There I've revised it so now we can all move on to the next chapter! REVIEW WILL BE GREATLY APPRECIATED. CONSTRUCTIVE FLAMES WOULD BE AS WELL….THANKS EVERYONE!_

**Signing off,**

_A. Lee_


	5. Hisa

**

* * *

****Authors Notes:** Well here it is...hope you like it…I know it's like a few months late but...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME or whatever it is you were thinking! And hehe… PLEASE REVIEW! XD**_

* * *

_**

**_Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply…I don't own anything! Happy? I know I'm not…mutters_**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** _She's the girl that was always being teased, mocked and made fun of by him... now she's back and fickle fate seems to have thrown them back together again. Now façades of the past are about to be broken, Will love help or get in the way?_

**

* * *

**

**-Last Chapter of You'll See- Just to refresh your memory a little…**

_"Uncle stop teasing her!" Alana exclaimed_

_Syaoran turned to her saying " But what I said was true, well we have to go now your mum is waiting." He said seriously but you could see the mirth in his eyes._

_"Liar!" I said Oh how I hate the guy!_

_"Well bye Miku! See ya! Bye aunties!" (A/N:Was that right?)_

_"Yeah bye Sak!" I glared at him_

_He turned around Alana was in front of him and started walking but then he faced me again and kissed me! Then he pulled away and took a giggling Alana as fast as he can to his car and drove away._

_I could feel the heat on my face I wasn't flushed by embarrassment though…I was angry! I turned around to see both Tomoyo and Miku giggling._

_"How I hate him!" I screamed_

_"Ummmm auntie is it true?"_

_"NO!"_

* * *

**Chapter Five ---------------------"Hisa"****

* * *

**

**--------- Sakura ---------**

"What's this for?" I asked Tomoyo as I stared at the list she gave me.

"It's a list of the food that we're supposed to bring tomorrow." She said as she wrote something on her note pad.

I scanned the list and noticed something "Where is all this stuff?"

She looked at me sheepishly "I forgot to get them so… maybe you could go out and buy those?"

This was not like her; Tomoyo's always prepared. I wonder what's going on.

"Alright I'll just go get my keys." I said as I made my way upstairs.

"Ok and Miku could go with you." Tomoyo yelled as she and Miku exchanged flitting glances.

"I'll call Alana; maybe they could buy the plastic utensils and stuff." Miku stated and dialed Alana's number, her eyes twinkling.

**--------- Alana ---------**

I wonder if our plan would work…I hope it would though. They both deserve to be happy and I'm sure they'd be happy with each other.

I wrote some notes; mostly some things to remember about this 'project', that both Miku and I planned, in the notepad that no one knew about. This was my secret weapon…

The phone rang.

Again and over again so I answered the phone since as it was the fifth ring and still no one was answering.

_

* * *

_

_"Hello, who is this?"_ I said

_"Hey_ _Alana, its Miku, just wanted to tell you that Aunt Saki and I are going to buy the other stuff that we need for the picnic and I was wondering if you could pick up a few things too?"_ Miku said from the other side.

_"Why can't you get it? You are going after all."_ I whined

_"Oh did I mention that you have to drag your uncle too?"_ she said obviously annoyed.

_"No you didn't and get to the point already!"_ I exclaimed and twirled the pen between my fingers.

_"Just do it okay and remember this is for our 'project'._" she said exasperated

_"Oh right...I'll see you then."_

_"Alright, you know the place? We'll be leaving in 5 minutes."_

_"Okay. Bye."_ And she hanged up the phone.

* * *

I sighed and put the notebook in my little sling bag.

"So…who called?" My head shot up immediately and looked to see who came down.

"Hi Mom!" I smiled cheerfully as she sat down beside me.

"Miku just called, it's about our picnic tomorrow and she asked me to get some things." I said excitedly.

"Have you seen Uncle Syaoran? I have to tell him." She smiled at me and her eyes were looking quite amused.

"He might be coming down in a while and how about you tell me what you are up to?"

B-u-s-t-e-d! My mom has a knack for knowing these things…A tone out of pitch or a look out of place and she knows something's up.

"I'm not up to anything mom." I said innocently. I could hear someone coming down from the stairs and saw Uncle Syaoran coming down.

"Uncle! Can you please take me to the store to get some of the things we need for tomorrow? Miku just called." He shrugged and motioned for me to come.

I kissed my mom on the cheek and ran to uncle.

"Bye sis, we'll see you later." He said and my mom just nodded.

"Oh Lana dear, if you and Miku have trouble with your 'project' do tell me about it. I'd be glad to help." She said winking at me, uncle just shrugged and we left.

**

* * *

**

**Almost 25 minutes later**

"Just pick one already or better yet, get all." Sakura said chirpily to both girls.

She was wishing on the inside that they'd hurry up…she really was.

Syaoran wasn't there yet because of some reason that's unknown except to Alana but whatever it was that was holding him, Sakura knew it wouldn't last she has got to leave!

She didn't know why she felt that way and she was really confused.

She hated Li Syaoran right? Yes! She's hated him ever since she can remember…or at least ever since she convinced herself that she, in fact, hated him.

So if she hated him then that would mean she couldn't stand him right? Yes that has to be it! That's got to be the reason why she doesn't want to be around him. She tried to resolve within her self.

"No Auntie! We have to pick things carefully or else we'd bring the wrong things!" Alana whined, what has gotten into this kid? She's whiny today.

**--------- Sakura ---------**

"Alana's right and we don't want to bring the wrong things now do we?" Miku said as she looked at me with her adorable expression that somehow is quite familiar…

"Fine, alright choose what you want but please can you both hurry it up? I have to be somewhere in a little while." I said 'Somewhere that's no where near Syaoran Li that is…' I added as an afterthought…not out loud of course.

I continued following them as they walked further down the aisle picking a bag of chips or another product as they proceeded.

They looked so animated with Miku reading off the list and pointing here and there while Alana picked the stuff up and at times would point at something else then get that instead.

Both were smiling widely and it was obvious that they were both enjoying themselves…a little too much perhaps? Nah…

"Why'd you stop?" I asked, seeing as they abruptly stopped and lost their smiling faces.

Alana was sort of glaring while Miku had an irate look on her face, both were facing the aisle.

They didn't answer, not that they needed to anyway because I saw why.

It was Syaoran with some girl I didn't know clinging off his arm but by the looks of it Alana and Miku did and they did _not _like her.

As they came over the girl looked me over and set a bored look on her overly made up face. I rolled my eyes. How typical.

"What is she doing here? "Alana asked Li and glared at the girl who was smiling smugly at her.

"Aren't you going to introduce me Syao?" she whined

Ick!

I looked expectantly at him and he squirmed! Now I'm amused.

"Sakura this is Hisa, Hisa this is Sakura, aunt of Miku whom you already know."

"I'm his girlfriend if you must know!" she said looking proud

Sorry girl but I couldn't care less of what you are to him. Pity.

"I didn't ask." I smiled and she lost that arrogant expression replacing it with hatred that burned in her eyes which I'm guessing is for me.

I'm flattered. NO REALLY! I AM! She just met me and she loathes me already…awwww…All is right in the world again…NOT!

She threw me a disgusted look…like she had the right to and flipped her sleek brown hair…how fake-looking.

I responded with a patronizing look and she whined…again.

"Can we leave now?" she asked Li coyly and he rolled his eyes

"No, you can leave if you want… I just got here with Alana as you already know."

She tugged at his arm and hugged it as another teenage girl passed by…can she get any more insecure?

"You can leave with your girlfriend Li. I'll take Alana home later." I said tired of the whining and looked at the girls

"Are you done already?"

"Yes!" they said enthusiastically and bounded off to the counter where they can be far away from Syaoran's Whining Machine.

"It was…interesting to meet you Hisa." I said wryly

"Whatever…" she said snobbishly

"You really do know how to pick the ones without the brains don't you Li?" I addressed to Syaoran then to Hisa again grinning

"You fit his criteria perfectly." I left smugly leaving the girl to simper to her boyfriend.

**---------end---------**

* * *

**A/N:** _You're all probably angry ne? I'm soooooooo sorry for taking so long but please I'm beGging you just review and tell me what you think! Stuff had been edited okay?_

**_I thank everyone who reviewed last chapter! I love you all!'And also everyone who is reading now!_**

**

* * *

**

**See you all,**

_A. Lee_


End file.
